zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Storytime in a Galaxy Far, Far Away
Storytime in a Galaxy Far, Far Away is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a bit of a followup to The Star Wars Society of Zootopia, set when Nick and Judy have their son, Hunter. Now five years old, Hunter is learning to love Star Wars too. Then, one day, Nick brings home a surprise for his and Judy's son: a big book of Star Wars stories for kids. That evening, he reads some to him. Story Nick and Judy were now well-known throughout Zootopia for another reason: being the heads of the Star Wars Society of Zootopia. It had been several years since its founding, and it had grown drastically. Now, Nick and Judy were the proud parents of the first predator/prey hybrid ever born in the kingdom that Zootopia was the capital of, Hunter Wilde. Hunter looked fox-like, but had his mother's grey fur, a bunny's nose and tail, and one green eye and one purple eye. He was being introduced to Star Wars through his parents, and owned various toys, including a few plastic prop lightsabers. Right now, he was in the living room, watching cartoons and pretending to be a Jedi with the blue lightsaber toy he had. While doing housework, Judy smiled at him. "That's the spirit, young Jedi. Keep the galaxy safe!" she said cheerfully. Hunter went on. Nick was not present at the moment, as he was out grocery shopping, since they needed to re-stock their pantry. Soon enough, he returned home, with a bag of carrots for Judy among other things. However, it was what was in another of the bags that he was most excited about. He greeted Judy with a sweet kiss. "Hello, cottontail," he said, using his nickname for her. Judy hugged him. She could see the excitement in his eyes. "What's up, sparky?" she asked, using her nickname for him in return. Nick drew a large, hardback children's book from the bag as he and Judy began putting up the groceries. Its cover was a dark blue, and the title read "Star Wars Stories for Kids" in the golden yellow color of the Star Wars logo. Also on the cover were various characters such as the heroic lion Obi-Wan Kenobi, the bold big cat mix Anakin Skywalker, even the mighty tiger Revan. Judy seemed happy. "Oh, Nick, he's going to love it!" she said. Nick opened the book and showed her the list of stories at the beginning on what page they were on. There was a story entitled Rise of Heroes, which went back many thousands of years before the films to the founding of the Jedi Orders. Next was The Legend of Revan, a retelling of the events of Knights of the Old Republic. Others included the battle between Obi-Wan, his jaguar master Qui-Gon Jinn, and Darth Maul, the start of the Clone Wars, the fall of Anakin and the rise of the Empire, the events of the original trilogy, and even some after the films, like Luke's refounding of the Jedi order. Nick was so happy. "I saw it while passing through the area that had children's books, and I just had to get it for him," he said. Judy nodded. "You're such a great dad, Nick. Let's give it to him, and maybe you could read him a story from it tonight," she suggested. Nick loved the idea. "You're as brilliant as you are beautiful, cottontail," he said. Judy gave him one more hug, and then called for Hunter. He came running in. "What?" he asked. Nick put the book behind his back and smiled at his son. He couldn't wait for him to see it, and, hopefully, to read it to him tonight. Oh how he loved sharing Star Wars with his wife and son! "Hunter, I have a surprise for you," he began Hunter became excited. "What is it, Daddy?" he asked. Nick dramatically brought out the book much to the delight of his son. "Star Wars! Cool!" Hunter exclaimed. Nick nodded proudly. "Yes indeed, and, tonight, just before bed, you and I are taking a little journey to that great galaxy far, far away," he said. Hunter looked at Judy. "Can Mommy come too?" he asked. Nick smiled and looked at his wife. "Of course. We need her. She's the actual heroine of this family," he said. This made Judy smile and hug Nick. Even though she had left the ZPD behind and the savage crisis was now several years in the past, Nick still thought of her as his heroine. Hunter was happy. "Thank you for the book, Daddy!" he said, rushing up and hugging Nick. Nick hugged him back. "All right, let's go relax. Remember, we are doing this around bedtime, and then its off to bed," he said. Hunter nodded. "Ok, Daddy!" he exclaimed. Nick and Judy finished up with the groceries and went to rest a bit. Time passed. Dinner time came and went. Finally, it was near Hunter's bedtime. Nick and Judy bathed Hunter, helped him brush his teeth and put on his pajamas. They then tucked him into bed and sat in two chairs by the bedside. Nick held the book out, ready to read. "Are you ready?" he asked. Hunter nodded. "Yes, let's go," he said. Nick smiled. "Very well. Let's go, and may the Force be with us all," he said. Nick opened the book to find a good story. He came upon it, the retelling of Knights of the Old Republic. Because the film adaptation, the one he he had seen in the theaters with Judy and their friends before, was rated PG-13 and too intense for a child, as was the sequel, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, he hadn't let Hunter view them yet, but this toned down adaptation was perfect. He would show him those films later, when he was older. "I have it, Hunter. It's my favorite Star Wars story of all...the Legend of Revan," he said. Hunter settled in to listen. Nick turned to the first page. "Many thousands of years before Yoda arrived at the Jedi Temple, before Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker took up the lightsaber in defense of the galaxy, and before the rise of the Galactic Empire, it was a different time. The evil Sith under the wolf named Darth Malak were seeking to conquer the galaxy. However, the brave and mighty tiger Revan stood in his way. Revan was very brave, and fought across the galaxy to stop Malak from hurting the innocent mammals and aliens that lived in it..." he began to read. Nick read the entire story from start to finish, detailing the character's bravery and might, and his will to bring Darth Malak to justice. By the time the story was over, Hunter looked very sleepy. "Good night, Daddy and Mommy," he said. Judy and Nick both kissed their son's head. Nick looked him in the eyes. "Good night, Hunter. Remember, as you sleep, let your dreams take flight. Let them fly from Coruscant to Tatooine, from the core worlds to the farthest reaches of the outer rim," he said. Moments later, Hunter was in a deep sleep. Nick and Judy turned out the lights and left the room. Judy kissed her husband deeply and passionately, letting him know that she loved how good a father he really was. Perhaps, tomorrow, Nick thought, he would tell Hunter how the Jedi Order began. Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories about Hunter Wilde Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children